Tales of my Dragon and I
by LisalikesPhantom
Summary: title says it. made up of my new fascination with dragons, and typing about my life with my Dragon 'till like 3 in the morning. Turn of events in 4th chappie. Enjoy!
1. Discovery

Discovery

I wake up in the middle of the night because well…call of nature. I go downstairs because my bathroom isn't able to be worked right now and I don't want to wake up my mom to use her bathroom. Since I'm in the kitchen, I decide to grab some cookies 'cause cookies are really awesome and the world would be at an end without them. Hmm the clock on the oven says 3:42 A.M. Cool…I like the night ness. I might as well take a walk in the yard…hopefully my mom won't notice…of course my dog has to start barking his pants off. Silly me, he doesn't wear pants. My mom says something very slurred from upstairs, and I say, "It's all right, just letting out Sammy for a pee". You guessed right, Sammy is my dog. You Smarty!! So anyway, I venture about and have a peek at the ravine. It looks so awesome in the summer…all overgrown like a jungle. All _greeeen…I like green. Especially lime green. _ As if my beloved forest can read my thoughts, the trees sway as a great puff of smoke erupts, leaving behind a trail of greenish light. I walk over to it…slipping as the ravine goes downhill and I am an incredibly sadly clumsy person. After fanning away some of the dust I see a pale greenish glow coming from underneath some shrubs. My breath leaves me as I shrug away some of the loose leaves. "By golly it's an awesome lime green rock!", I exclaim loudly, "I must keep it! Oh gosh. Oh cool!" Excitedly I pick up my treasure and bounce back to the direction of my house. Back in my room, I sprint downstairs to let Sammy in…the poor dear was forgotten with all the excitedness. After some pats, hugs and kisses to make up for my cruelty I dash back to my room and carefully set the stone on my bedside table. I stroke it a few times and a thought comes to me…but shrug it off as I come back to the real world. Yet my mind keeps thinking…what if…_Come off it._ Now I'm talking to myself inside my head. _Goodnight. _And with that, I fall asleep, strange yet wonderful dreams drifting in and out of my head…

Ok, so I wake up with a gasp as I realize that I now own a DRAGON! It is impossible for it to be a rock. And I am not as stupid as Eragon. The 'stone' is, after all…egg shaped! Oh cool hehe a DRAGON! Always wanted one. Well now I have to wait for it to hatch. Wonder if it needs any heat…I'll wrap it in a blanket just in case. Plus, it keeps it nice and cushioned and…green. It is such a nice shade of green, too. Oh dear, will I be patient enough to wait 'till it hatches? Well, I gotta be. For now, I should try to occupy my mind so that I don't resort to just staring at the egg. I decide to go out for a bike ride with my dear friend Zil. Well, her real name is Elizabeth. We ride around as usual and go back to her house to make iced caps. Since people are busy in the kitchen, we blend it in the washroom, which everyone finds totally gross. But hey, it's still an iced cap, right? Yeah! Oh yeah and it's summer, in case you were wondering…well then I go home and eat dinner and do the usual evening stuff. That's the day! Of course I fall asleep staring at my egg…..

I will now continue to write at the end of days, so it shall be in past tense. This way I don't have to write on a notepad where ever I go!!!

Today I played some trumpet in preparation for band camp, and plugged some holes in the new trimmings of doors of windows. I also primed the doors. Fun!

I went for some bike rides and got attacked by this guy with my friend, so we were pretty shaken by that. Well, no matter, soon my awesome dragon will kill everyone. Except for Erik. Mwahahaha! Then I played some of my other instruments. It was a typical summer holiday day. Oh yeah, forgot to mention, school is out for the summer at the moment. Yippee. I decided to stay up 'til late, like 3. I like to do that. But I drifted off to sleep staring at my egg…


	2. Happy times

So I went to music camp bringing my egg with me hoping against hope that it wouldn't hatch. That would be…soooo bad. I had a bit of an awkward first day, as I didn't know anyone and nobody knew me. I spent the first part of rec. period reading and sitting awkwardly out of place ness. Then for the rest of it I went back to my cabin(number14!!) and instantly started talking frantically with some girls in my room who were Harry Potter fans. Two of them were whacko just like me and loved Ron or Rupert Grint. One of them generally liked red-haired guys. They found a poster of Ron, Hermione, and Harry(Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, and Daniel Radcliffe…just to clarify that…but let's call them by the fictional names to be less realistic:D) and went searching through all the Ron pictures they could find and taped them all over Harry and Hermione. It was quite amusing. I had an awesome evening as I had just made two good friends – Maria and Petra – and the evening program that night was a bonfire. Weird songs were sung that I am not even going to try to type out. I made sure to hide my eggtastic treasure under my sleeping bag…it was the best I could do okay?? And continued with my week playing my jazz on my trumpet. Crazy Olympics Night came and they really did have the most creative ideas! You had to put Vaseline on your face and try to pick up as many cotton balls on the floor as possible! Then you had to lie down on the floor while your partner tried to aim a whipped cream topped marshmallow into your mouth! Whacky things like that! Things like these allowed me to stop worrying about my dragon and I was able to relax more. Towards the end of the week everyone performed for friends and we had an NMC(national music camp) Idol! People sang/rapped/played instrument/sang rapped AND played instruments, and this one girl danced! Then there was this awesome dude who played the ukulele! He was so cool! He wrote this song about girls and how he likes them but it wasn't cheesy it was very humorous. That was the best part of the night. Oh and of course bothering this guy who sat beside me. I had all my classes with him and he was just generally fun to annoy 'cause he got really mad and threw the smarty box out the window. …sniffle…. Anyways then on the last day there was a show for all family nesses and everyone performed. I had nervously placed my treasure into my duffle bag with extra sheets overtop. I had to resist the urge to run to my cabin and check up on it a hundred times that day. But the day was nearly over and I had to return home. I was oober exhausted and depressed about leaving so I just fell asleep right after eating my mars bar which my awesome mommy bought me. At home that night I realized that I forgot my cell phone at the camp, you see, they had you put it in an envelope and bring it to the office 'cause they were forbidden. Something about having to not talk to the outside world. Teehee. Finished unpacking, I sat around thinking back on the week, hoping that I one day will be able to go back to the bestest camp ever. CLUNK!

"La!", I yelled at the sudden noise and fall off my bed. CLANK! I looked around frantically. Could this be…OHMIGOSH IT IS! I started jumping around and clutching my egg gently and put it down on a pillow. The shell was indeed cracking and the pale green gave off a brilliant, vibrant glow. One piece of shell came away, then another. And then I saw a small head poke out of the hole and peek around curiously. The small creature wiggled out of the remainder of its home and shook its small wings and frail looking body. I looked down at it with a mixture of admiration and wonder. Then I began to squeal. This thing was so cute I couldn't stay still so I grabbed my dresser and flung it sideways, everything flying off it. I bit my knuckles until they almost bled and began jumping up and down. The creature looked up at me with its head tilted and looked like it actually rolled its eyes. Then I could resist the urge to touch it no longer. As my finger made contact with its soft forehead a bright light blinded me and I felt really strange inside – like a bunch of electricity was flowing through me. I collapsed onto my bed and hoped it would end soon. When it did, I sat up panting, and looked down at my new companion. Then something hit me. _You really cut it close there, little buddy…if this had happened a few hours sooner..._ I thought to myself. The baby dragon yawned and crawled to me, put his head on my lap and went to sleep.


	3. Happier times

I looked down at him. He was just so….CUTE! I had to stop myself from running around in circles; I didn't want to wake him up. It was a very hard urge to resist. Deciding I had nothing else to do, I went to sleep. The next morning I woke up to a song by ZZ Top called _La Grange. _ Still half asleep, I began to tap along with the beat until a shooting pain in my finger woke me up completely. "AH! OWIE!", I yelled. My little dragon baby rolled off my arm and growled at me. "What did you bite me for?", I demanded. Then he attacked the radio alarm clock thing until he hit the snooze button. He looked much happier at this and I chuckled. "Don't like that song, huh? I do, it's Rock.", I explained. He huffed and stared at the radio with his head tilted, then looked at me expectantly. "Oh so now you're gonna decide what I listen to?", I asked sarcastically. He came closer to my face and nudged me with his snout. "Alright, alright! We'll find something you like!" I tried my other favourite Rock station, then went to the easy rock station. I flinched as I heard the music; man do I ever hate that station. But so does he seem to, as he almost ripped the radio in half. This made me smile. Then something hit me. _I wonder…_I turned the dial until it came to the Classical station. He tilted his head and looked satisfied. I grinned even wider. "I love this station! I love this music! I LOVE YOU!" Overwhelmed by his awesomeness and cuteness, I grabbed and hugged him. He squirmed out and jabbed at my shoulder with his little claws playfully. Then he began attacking the wall, biting at my seal poster. "Now now", I said, "you won't be eating that! But let's find you something for breakfast." I went down to the kitched and got him some meat. Sammy (my doggy) approached the little dragon timidly, then scurried away, even though he was twice the size of him. My little dragon ate fast and began to run around wildly. So I took him out to the backyard to let go some of his energy. Adoringly I watched him…

The days went by, and I was back to school. I hated leaving my dragon all alone, but he was pretty good with it. He got annoyed, as I stayed after school 4 times a week for music. But I tried my best to take him out to the forest to get exercise, all the while hiding him from everybody. I was so lucky that no one had noticed. Time passed, and he kept getting longer and gaining weight. He required more and more food, so I stopped eating my meat in order to give him extra. By doing so, I realized that I didn't really need meat, so I turned into a vegetarian. One Tuesday after noon I was doing my Science homework when I smelled some smoke and heard some hiccoughing. I looked down at the now larger dragon, and noticed that he was coughing smoke. I got excited and encouraged him to make a flame. He did, and my homework caught fire. This made me laugh insanely, because that was just one of those ridiculous unfinished homework excuses becoming real. I put out the flame and realized that soon I would no longer be able to keep him in the house. He was growing and he could now breathe fire. Even if he meant no harm, it would still be dangerous. I left for my guitar lesson pondering this, and forgot about it for some time while learning more about the pentatonic scales I was practicing. But later that night something awful happened. My mom and I came home to find the kitchen black and burned. It took some time for me to think about how to tell her, time during which I just stood there staring into space while she looked at me quizzically for an explanation. It all blurted out slurred, and I had to repeat the whole situation. First she was annoyed that I was 'talking about such nonsense during a serious matter' and after I showed her my dragon she just stood there for seven whole minutes, gaping, opening, closing, and reopening her mouth searching for words. But none came out. Finally, after what seemed like the longest time I have ever twiddled my thumbs for, she found her voice, and began to laugh hysterically. She tried to talk, sputtering and saying something about "dragons do exist, you have one, you're not insane, we needed a new kitchen, now the insurance will pay for it…" and I began to laugh. The kitchen could be redone, and I didn't have to hide my new pet that was soon to be very large from my mom any longer. September quickly came to and end, and I was walking out of school one day, when I saw a pair of amber eyes from the bushes. I had to stifle a scream, for I knew those eyes all too well by then. I muttered something about a forgotten band practice and waited for the crowds to disappear. _Oh – my – god! Can't be happening! Not now! _But something answered my thoughts. _And hello to you too, _came a very nice sounding male voice. I stared, shocked and slightly confused. Then I began to squeal, clapping and hopping up and down. My music teacher just had to walk out the door at that exact second and stopped. He looked at me strangely, backed off a little, and walked away. I was too ecstatic to make up an excuse for my strange behaviour, so I just continued my little happy dance and waved at him, yelling "TRUMPET!". When he was gone, I started saying very incoherent things in my head, being excited that I was now able to communicate with my dragon. He silenced me and told me to follow him. He found a so cool cool cool secret path that led to Boyd conservation area, just across from my school, into the McMichael trails (behind my subdivision). _A NAME! _I yelled at one point, stopping dead in my tracks. _YOU NEED A NAME! _ I told him that I already had a few in mind, and listed them all except for one, the one that was my favourite. He liked neither of the ones I listed first. _Alright, I saved the best for last. _He looked at me expectantly. _Fafnir. _He tilted his head in his cute trademark way, considering it. _I like it but…it's missing something. _I brightened. "P – H!!", I yelled. "SPELLT WITH A P-H! PHAFNIR!" His eyes suddenly had a look about them that I considered something like a smile. _Phafnir, _I said. _Lisa,_ he said. I had another surge of excitement and started dancing around. He did something close to rolling his eyes and we walked the rest of the way home.


	4. Fellow Dragon Rider

**A/N: Hello there! It's been a while I know, but I am back! And not alone! This story now has some new twists to it, because my dear friend Simon has a major role. So from now on there will be two authors writing this story! So i suppose I should say that not I alone own this story any longer!  
And a special thanks to Simon for helping to create this story :D  
Why are you reading this? The story is down there!  
**

The next morning I woke to the familiar sight of my dragon. _Hey little buddy _I said to him. He lifted one eyelid then closed it again. "Still tired ,eh? I need to get to school a bit early today. I have an improv practice at school". I grabbed my favourite pair of converse, random jeans and my awesome Phantom of the Opera shirt and began dragging myself downstairs.

I was still tired but I needed to get to school. After grabbing a piece of bread and a slice of cheese I began walking to school. After a while I began feeling exhilarated by the morning air. The sun was coming up which left the sky streaking of light blue and purple. I went through the short cut my dragon showed me the other day and was annoyed to find the bottom of my pants wet with dew. So I rolled them up and proceeded.

I continued to walk until my school came into view. It was a nice walk and no one was around which allowed me to think. I caught sight of my friend Simon and I waved him down.

* * *

Simon walked towards the girl standing not too far away from him.

"Hey Lisa! You ready for improv?"

"Oh, ya! I love your Gryffindor shirt!"

"Thanks, just got it yesterday."

The two began to walk until Lisa noticed something a tad odd about Simon.

"Simon?"

"Ya?"

"Why are you wearing one glove?"

At this point Simon began to blush. What he intended to hide on his hand, the glove only made it more obvious and drew attention to that area.

"I…well- Am cold…on one hand?"

Lisa stared at Simon with a look of disbelief.

"Simon- take off the glove".

"No!"

"Take it off."

"NO!!!"

Thus began a chase as Lisa started grabbing for his glove.

"Just take it off" She said in between grabs.

"Why? Who cares!"

"I do!"

Then finally after what seemed a while Lisa caught hold of the glove and threw it off. Then she stared dumbfounded at his hand. A swirled scar danced across his hand.

"That is the – "

"Just a scar from when I cut myself –"

"No, because I have the same. And we're no emos." Lisa pulled up her sleeve to show her swirl on the hand.

"But that means-"

"You and I-"

"We both have- "

"And-"

"Magic!"

Simon and Lisa stared at each other without words.

"What's his name?"

"Phafnir, yours?"

"Elvangon".

" Lisa, Simon! Hurry up! You are going to be late." The two were snapped back into reality by their improv coach.

* * *

Well, you can just imagine how improv went. I was thrilled to finally be able to talk to someone - other that my mom or Phafnir himself - about my situation. We tried hard not to break out into endless rambling, but it was very difficult. We would start whispering excitedly, and normally no one in their right mind would be able to understand such frantic whispering; it was so fast and low that it sounded more like a hum. But we were not in our right minds, we were in our dragon rider minds! Possibly our left ones? I dunno, but definitely the better ones! We were naturally able to understand each other perfectly.

As for the improvising it self, well…that was interesting. Simon and I were two of the improvisers in the first group of eight formed to play "Harold".

"Alright, your theme is…'Secrets'", our coach stated.

I glanced at Simon and grinned. He clapped his hands excitedly and our group began our huddle.

"Five…four…three…two…one…Scene!"

And so it began. Simon and I ran up eagerly, being the first ones to go.

"_Hey! Can you keep this between us_?" Simon asked.

"_Of course! What's happened?"_ I asked in turn.

"_I'M MAGIC!"_ Simon bellowed.

I stifled a laugh. The look on his face was priceless.

"_Oh my gosh! Me too!"_ I yelled.

"Guys…keep it going! Don't let it die!" our coach urged.

Simon and I exchanged knowing looks. Of course it was much more significant to us than it was to anyone. We skipped back to the rest of the group, allowing the space for new improvisers.

We didn't really know what went on when the others were acting. I suppose we were in way too much of a daze.

Our turn came again, and this annoying guy, Dame, came up with us. Apparently he couldn't quit stalking me even after I had attempted scaring him away with my Phantom ness.

"…two…one…SCENE!" our coach yelled before we had the chance to do anything.

"Okay…new theme…you three can stay up there…mythology!"

Once again I whirled around to beam at Simon, who was already looking at me, a sort of evil but amused look in his eyes. "Excilant..." he hummed to me. I smirked.

"_I am a Vampire!"_ Dame stated smartly.

"_No, you're not allowed to be a Vampire. Silly billy, you're a magical wizard!"_

Dame looked puzzled, then resumed, _"Yes, and I am coming to bewitch you all!"_

"_Shling! Out with the swords! Lisa, we must protect The Varden!"_ Simon urged.

"_Yes of course! Take that"_ - a fake blow to Dame's stomach – _"and that!"_ another one to his head.

"_Simon, we must flee now! His lord will be – oooo look Vampires!!"_ I pretended to be looking at a whole army of them marching towards us. Not that I was pretending to be distracted, Vampires could definitely distract me from this sort of situation.

"_Lisa, MOUNT! You can go talk to them later!" _Simon yelled down at me; he was standing on a chair, pretending to be on his dragon.

"_But…they're sexy – "_

"_Never mind! COME!"_

So I gave a mock sigh and jumped up on the chair beside him. Of course my clumsiness had to be at its highest at that exact moment; I slipped and we both went crashing to the floor. Except that we never hit the floor…

Simon and I were floating just an inch or so above the ground. It took a moment for this to sink in, and then we quickly scrambled onto our feet.

"_Yes well…we…"_ I tried desperately to improvise, but nothing came. Had anyone _seen…_?

"_Crashed! Are you okay? I guess we didn't finish off that wizard"_, Simon stated. I sighed, relieved. Simon always knew the right thing to say at the right time. Which also made him such a good improviser!

We hurried back to the group, once again making room for more people to come up.

"What was _that _all about…?" Simon whispered.

"I don't know, I – "

But the bell rang for first period. As everyone pushed to get out the door, Simon muttered, "After school meet me by Boyd Park."

I nodded my approval and we parted in the hallway, going to our different classes.

Simon and I were totally distracted by about a million and one questions. Time seemed to go by sooo slowly when thinking about so many questions:

How did he get his dragon? What colour is he? Can he fly?

Eventually my music teacher noticed I was daydreaming for when I was asked, "What is the key signature for D Harmonic Minor?" I responded with "Dragon…"

School went by and the clock seemed to move EXTRA slow.

When that final bell rang I ran outside to see Simon just turning the corner towards Boyd Park. I followed.

* * *

Lisa slowly came to a stop in front of Boyd Park entrance. No one was around except the traffic behind her. She could walk in and out perfectly normal without any suspicion of why she was at Boyd Park.

Simon waved Lisa down and together he showed her a clearing behind a bundle of trees.

"Lisa, this is a perfect place to meet. No one is around to see us and the trees surrounding us give us cover!"

"Perfect. Call Elvangon and I'll call Phafnir."

There was a short moment of silence as Simon called his dragon with his mind.

_Elvangon, come to where I am but stay hidden. _

Simon sent Elvangon a short picture of where they were through his mind.

Then he turned to Lisa.

"He is on his way."

"Same with Phafnir."

"What happened there? At improv today? I mean I hope no one saw it…I think we are getting like supernatural powers or something!"

Lisa begging jumping up and down and clapping widely. Simon laughed.

"Lisa calm down!"

But it was too late Lisa had jumped up and was able to touch the top of a tree about eight meters high!

"Lisa! How did you do that!"

Lisa landed down on the ground with a soft thump.

"Do what?" Lisa asked curiously.

"You just jumped like eight meters into the air!"

"I did? Probably my Phantom of the Opera shirt! It gives me superpowers"

"I doubt that Lisa. I think it's our dragons. I read up somewhere that dragons have magic power stored within them but can only release it through flame. All dragons have magic that is given to them from where they came from. It is us, you and I Lisa, that are able to  
draw upon their magic and use it!"

"So we are like vampires?"

"Sort of. Just we have- what? VAMPIRES? Lisa what does that have to do with anything?"

Lisa looked at Simon with a childish look.

"I love vampires"

Simon began to laugh and sure enough they heard a soft thump behind them. Elvangon and Phafnir were there curiously sniffing each other. Lisa and Simon had never thought of how their dragons would react to seeing each other but before Simon could respond Elvangon pounced on Phafnir and began scratching and biting.

"Elvangon, NO! "

Simon raced over to save Lisa's dragon from Elvangon but he was bigger now and much stronger.

"Lisa, help me get him off!"

Lisa tried to get into the fray but was tossed aside. Then she stopped and closed her eyes. She concentrated her energy on the two dragons and let out a small burst of energy which froze the two dragons in mid air. Both Elvangon and Phafnir looked around curiously for the cause which prevented them from moving.

"How're you doing that?" Simon asked amazed.

"Just…concentrate. It's – I dunno. Just focus on them"

Soon enough Simon did as Lisa said and joined the force from Lisa.

"This is amazing!"

Then the two let the dragons go. Phafnir was still upset and fired a burst of flame at Elvangon's skin. He was still growing his scales, leaving his gentle skin unprotected. He let out a huge yelp.

"Elvangon!"

Simon raced over to the whimpering creature and held him. He hurriedly searched for the spot where it burned and immediately found one below his front left knee.

"Shhh. Don't worry. It will be okay…Lisa do you have any water?"

"Yes, in my bag".

Lisa grabbed her bag and pulled out a half full water bottle. Then she called over Phafnir and began talking to him.

She tossed the bottle over to Simon where he caught it using his magic.

Simon began pouring it over the dragon's leg and began whispering to him.

"You know it was your fault this happened. You can't just attack things like that! Next time ask me first."

_Who is that girl and that other dragon? I thought he was bad._

Simon chuckled a bit. Elvangon's baby dragon voice was still evident in his language.

"She is my friend, Lisa and that is her dragon Phafnir. You'll be seeing a lot of them now. Does it feel better?"

_A bit._

"I wish I had some oil or ointment to soothe it. "

_Magic._

"What?"

_Magic, use magic. _

Simon stared at the dragon. He was wise for his age and smart to think of such things.

Simon concentrated on the burn and placed his hand over the red skin. His hand glowed of green as the red skin began to vanish. Simon was amazed at his power.

"Feel better?"

The little dragon jumped up at Simon and licked his cheek. He took that as a "yes". Then Elvangon walked over to Phafnir and began making little noises. Simon thought it was Elvangon apologizing to Phafnir for his behavior.

"I talked to Phafnir", said Lisa

"Same here…he was just confused."

"Did you see what I was able to do?"

"The cool green hand lighty trick? YA! Amazing! That was so Harry Potter!"

Simon laughed "Ya! Same idea as what we did before, just think 'heal'."

"Coolness".

Elvangon and Phafnir trotted over with smiles on their faces. Seemed they made up and were begging to become friends.

" Looks like things are better now!"

As Simon said that a nearby car drove by with the windows down and music playing.

"NIGHTWISH!" Lisa yelled out and instantly began clapping and doing a little dance.

"I LOVE THIS SONG! I LOVE NIGHTWISH"

Simon began to laugh and even the dragons did but while they were laughing Simon and Lisa began noticing something happening.

"LISA! LOOK! We are FLYING!"

Lisa stopped her midair dance and looked down. It was true, the two were about three meters off the ground.

Then with a crash they fell to the floor.

"Ouch! How did we do that?" Simon said rubbing his head. Lisa fell on her back, Simon on his head.

"I think different spells occur with different emotions and words. When I heard that Nightwish song- "

Simon finished her sentence.

"- you became really happy and airy! Those are the emotions that must produce flight! I started laughing because of your funny dance!"

"So we can fly! Like VAMPIRES"

Simon started laughing and began rising.

"Yes, like vampires!"

Lisa then began rising as well and together they began floating around. Of course they stayed at a certain height to prevent eyes from seeing them. Even the two dragons joined in. It would sure be a fantastic sight to see such a thing but the circle of trees covered them well.

"Wait! Lisa, stop."

Lisa stopped laughing.

"We have to learn to control this. We can't just suddenly start floating in front of people! Like today in improv! We can't have that happening again. I think we should meet here everyday after to school so we could practice controlling our powers and possibly discover new ones! But for now we shouldn't show or tell anyone. We don't want word escaping that we have dragons and possibly dangerous powers!"

"You're right."

Then together they started descending lightly down until their feet touched the squishy dirt.

"I should get going too. I have homework to do. Come on, Phafnir ."

The dragon came trotting over.

"See ya, Simon!" and Lisa disappeared into the clearing of the trees with her light green dragon behind. Elvangon came up to Simon and petted his head.

"Let's get going, buddy." And together dragon and owner walked home. Simon was glad he was able to share his secret with someone and potentially learn new things with his friend! He was even happier now that he had found a clearing for their dragons to practice spells and such and it was perfect because they were heavily hidden without suspicion. However, that was how it seemed.

"Very interesting" said Dame from his spying spot. "Seems we have a bit of competition."

And then Dame slimed his way out of the bushes with an expression of evil.

**A/N: We hope you have enjoyed this new chapter! See now it actually has some stuff happening other than Lisa's endless rambling about her daily life with a dragon :)**

**PLEASE R&R?  
Please?  
just click the little button...come on...it's shiny!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:hey reader! here is chapter 5. Remember that Simon writes anything fro mhis Point of View. With the exception of last chapter, he wrote me there, and I think he did a good job:P  
**

Chapter 5

The next day dawned, bringing with it a chilly morning. It was crisp and clear; the sky shone a brilliant blue.

Phafnir watched me as I finished my breakfast.

_I unno if you'd like this,_ I silently told him.

_I'd be curious to know,_ he responded.

Chuckling, I held the rest of my toast that was topped with nutella spread. When he opened his mouth, I tossed it, but since I have horrible aiming skills, Phafnir had to hope a little to the left to be able to catch it.

"You'd think this whole new magic thing would make me less of a klutz", I said out loud.

A rumbling sound began to emanate from deep within his chest. I knew this sound only too well; he was starting to chuckle. Instinctively, I grabbed the nearest object filled with liquid and chucked the substance at my dragon's face just as a spark was escaping his nostril. Today it was a mug with some left over green tea inside.

Phafnir snorted. _Thanks a lot._

Then he curled his lip over his teeth; I realized he was cringing.

_It's bitter._

_You know I never put sugar in my tea. And besides,_ I was grinning, _at least it's not sticky!_

_Fine, but I'd rather not be covered in that tea stuff._

I smiled at his choice of words.

_I'd help you out, but the last time I used the dish towel that didn't go over too well._

_Well, I _am _a dragon!_

_Never said you weren't!_

I skipped over to the door and began to put on shoes and an extra sweater. As I opened the door, I turned around and asked, _So what did you think of the nutella?_

He bobbed his head up and down and licked his lips.

_Good stuff,_ he answered.

I pat his cheek. _Good. Stay out of sight, don't get too bored, and don't set anything on fire. _

He rolled his eyes, as usual.

Once again I met up with Simon on the way to school.

"How's Elvangon?" I asked.

"Great, how about Phafnir?"

"Good, but covered in tea" I giggled. He tilted his head questioningly, so I briefly explained the morning's events.

We walked on in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until something occurred to me.

"You know, he's kinda young to produce such a full flame already, Phafnir is."

"You're right", Simon replied, "Elvangon can barely make smoke. And they're about the same age, aren't they? This summer?"

I nodded. "I guess they develop differently."

Suddenly I became very excited and thrilled and felt the huge need to hug someone. Since Simon was the only one around, and he would be the only one to understand the reason for my current state, I flung myself towards my fellow dragon rider.

"Lisa? – " he started to gasp for breath, shocked.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled, backing off, and clapping my hands together frantically, "it's just so great, isn't it? Dragons, and us having them, and magic, and yay, and – "

"I know!" Simon beamed, "sometimes it just comes to me like that too."

I began to laugh, and Simon, seeing what was about to happen, grabbed my shoulder to keep me from lifting off.

"Thanks", I said apologetically, collecting myself.

Simon frowned. "Notice how we only started to lift off like this when ever we're happy ever since we actually found out that we could use magic?"

I agreed, "I guess it works that way. Once you notice, I suppose." Then I grinned. "It's so Mary Poppins."

Simon chuckled, shaking his head, "Of course!"

Then he said seriously, "I'll meet you after school, okay? Remember that we have to be very careful with everything we do now."

I nodded. We were just entering the school. Then I stopped.

"Simon?"

"What's wrong?" he must have noticed the worried look on my face.

"We _will_ be able to stop this, won't we? The uncontrolled bursts of magic, I mean?" I bit my lip.

"I think so. I _hope_ so", he answered, "It's probably just a matter of practice."

I smiled.

"See you", Simon called, and we parted ways.

* * *

Simon headed towards his locker and pull off his bag. He entered in the same number combination and with a tiny click he pulled open his locker. He grabbed the books he needed for his class then tugged at he string to his bag. Then with a tiny yell Simon stood up.

"Elvangon! What are you doing here?" he whispered keeping his voice down. He was running late this morning so all the students were in their classes already. The halls were empty.

_I was bored. I want to play. _

Elvangon began climbing out of the bag but Simon was aware of the cameras and stopped him.

_There are cameras Elvangon. You shouldn't be here! How did you get into my bag? _

While you were putting your binders in your bag I slipped in. There was not a lot of room so I had to take them out. 

_Elvangon, I had an assignment in those binders! I need to hand it in, TODAY!_

Elvangon shrunk his head down and his scales dropped. Simon noticed he was being a bit harsh to his little dragon.

_I'm sorry Elvangon. It's just, this whole dragon thing is new to me and Lisa has one and now I'm wondering who else does? I mean, not all can be good right? _

Simon was shuffling his books in his locker to make it look unsuspicious. 

_You might be wrong and you might right. _

_That doesn't really help _Simon laughed and so did Elvangon. Then there was tapping on the hallway floor.

_Someone is coming! Hide!_

Elvangon plunged back into the bag and Simon threw in his books, closed his bag and locker then looked up to find the principle looking down at him.

"Why are you not in class?" he said in a nosy tone.

"I was late. I just wanted to grab my books AND- " Simon jumped up. One of Elvangon's spikes has pierced through his bag and into his back. The principle looked at him with a funny look, "DANCE!" Simon added and started dancing.

"Get to class". Then he turned the corner and walked away.

Simon began walking.

_That was close. _

_Too close._

_That spike hurt! They are really growing, eh?_

_Yes! On my tail._

_That's good. I read in the book that each dragon is built differently. Soon you will learn your fire just like Phafnir still does not have his tail spikes. _

Simon turned the corner.

_Speaking of Phafnir, I would not be surprised if he is in Lisa's bag._

_Did you guys plan this or something? _

I think so. I sort of heard his thoughts. 

Simon chuckled. He turned into the science pod and walked towards his class room door.

_Will you be okay in my bag until lunchtime? _

_Of course. _

_Good. Just stay quiet and try not to move. I'll get a seat at the back._

Simon opened the door to his classroom and walked in.

First period had gone by faster since Simon had missed half of it. Second period math was just a few classrooms down. Hopefully he could catch a moment with Lisa before their class began.

Soon enough Lisa walked into view and Simon pulled her aside and whispered, "I have a stow away."

Lisa smiled back.

"Me too."

"At lunch meet me in the front of the- "  
They were interrupted by their math teacher, "Lisa, Simon get inside. Hurry up! The bell is going to ring".

They looked at each other then walked into the class. Simon sat on the one side of the room and Lisa on the other. The teacher had to separate them because they talked way too much about what she thought dragons. Fortunately, she never fully heard any of their conversations but nonetheless split them up.

The bell rang and the rest of the class filled in the empty spots. The lesson soon began and Simon was left checking his bag every few seconds to make sure Elvangon was still alive.

"Good, you're asleep" He whispered and smiled. He put his bag underneath his desk to avoid anyone looking in. He left the flap open to let in some air.

After the lesson began to drain on and the lights were off to copy down some word problems Simon began hearing some strange thoughts in his head.

_Nightwish, Phantom…_

_Elvangon?_

_Harry Potter, SNAPE!_

Simon perked his head up and looked around. His eyes stopped at Lisa.

_Lisa?_

Lisa jumped up from her seat and looked around. Then she caught Simon's look.

_What? HOW!_

_Lisa, can you haer me?_

_Yes!_

_This is great! Now we can talk through our heads. _

"Simon and Lisa! I'm trying to teach a lesson here, do you mind not making those hand gestures across the room?"

Simon and Lisa sank back into their seat and pretended to be paying attention at the overhead.

_This is SOO COOL! It's like I'm at a Nightwish concert BUT IN MY HEAD! _

LISA! Calm down you'll start to float!

Right, sorry. 

Simon laughed. The teacher gave him a look and he immediately quieted. It was an odd sight to laugh by your self.

_Lisa, at lunch meet me in front of the school and we shall walk to Boyd Park. Elvangon can't stay in my bag for the rest of the day. He needs food and exercise._

_Phanfir too. _

_I'll see you there then?_

_For sure. _

**PLEASE REVIEW! YOU GET COOKIES:)**


	6. Chapter 6

The lunch bell finally rang and Simon and I were hurrying through the halls

The lunch bell finally rang and Simon and I were hurrying through the halls.

"LISA!"

I automatically answered, _What?_ In my head before I noticed that it was a girl's voice. I turned around and saw my equally insane friend Liz bound towards me.

"Ugh! I'm all confused! Now I've got people – and dragons – talking to me in my head as well as verbally!"

Simon clamped a hand over my mouth, but it was too late. About a dozen people in our vicinity stopped and stared at me oddly.

"You know!" I cried in a high pitched voice, "voices! Don't pretend you don't hear them!" – I stopped to wave my hands in a twitching motion - "They're _everywhere!_"

_What do you want, Liz?_

_Well I'm sure I'd know if I was Liz, _Simon replied, and even in my mind I could sense laughter.

I groaned and turned to look at him. He was chuckling, and then this built up until he was almost crouching on the floor. Just in time I firmly gripped his shoulder so he wouldn't lift off. Then I turned to look at Liz, who was jumping up and down beside me.

"Lisa, let's go get MARS BARS!"

"Not today, got to go. See you later!"

She stopped jumping and looked at my fellow dragon rider and I. As to avoid any questions I pulled Simon behind me and we ran until we reached the outdoors.

"Lisa, let's go for a fly!" Simon yelled.

"Yes yes, in a minute! Must get to trees!" I giggled.

For some reason we just couldn't stop each other from laughing; what happened in the hall was definitely not an everyday thing…not even with us!

Every other step we lifted off about an inch, and there was no undoing it – we had the giggles!

We ran across the street (looking left and right of course) holding each others' shoulders down in turn.

Finally we arrived at our place. We slipped in between the trees and started floating around.

"That was SOOOOOOO random, Lisa!" Simon yelled, flipping around in the air.

"What was? Several things just happened in the last thirty seconds, Simon!" I laughed, joining him.

"Voices….voices!" he said in a high pitched scary voice, much like the one in the hallways.

"I reaaaaaally have to start differentiating between mind talking and normally talking, you know, with your mouth!"

"Good idea!" Simon replied.

We were so full of energy that we flew around for several minutes.

_GOD DAMNIT! LET ME OUT!_

I squealed and fell down with a crash.

"OWWW!! SIMON…" – I clutched my legs – "DRAGONS!! Get…them…"

I heard a thump behind me, and knew Simon had hurried down.

"How could we forget that?!" He asked.

"I unno…" I cringed in pain. Before I knew it, Phafnir was by my side, licking my face.

_Where does it hurt?_

"Never mind that," I answered, "I am SO sorry about forgetting you! Are you alright?"

_I'm _fine_, we need to worry about you._

"I'll…be okay…really…" I tried to stand up but couldn't.

"Lisa, are you alright? Can you stand?"

"I'm not sure…" Simon offered his arm for support. I got up, but could barely stand by myself.

"Lisa", Simon said, "Elvangon is telling me to use magic."

"Okay? But how? Will it work with two humans?"

"I dunno, I suppose I could try what I did with Elvangon?"

He set me back onto the mossy ground and began to place his hands on my ankles. Nothing happened.

"Oh great", Simon said.

I rolled up my pants. "Try again."

This time a yellow glow settled itself over my skin. The inside of my legs seemed to be throbbing, and I gasped. Simon stopped abruptly. "What's wrong?" he asked nervously.

"It began to throb. It felt really weird. Don't worry just keep going, it feels right."

Simon continued and then Elvangon came by his side. The little dragon began to lick at my skin, and for a moment the throbbing feeling was worse than ever, but then the pain began to ease. I smiled.

"I think it's working!"

_This is amazing,_ Phafnir said.

_Quite._

My dragon joined Elvangon, and the two helped Simon mend my legs.

After several minutes the pain ceased completely and I wiggled my feet.

"I think I'm good!" I exclaimed.

"Are you sure? I'll help you up just in case."

I was able to stand up and began pacing.

"Thank you! All three of you!" I smiled.

"No problem. This is so weird. There's so much we're learning and probably so much more we don't know!"

"I know", I replied, "but how will we figure things out? We can never be sure about what we read because so much of it is fiction."

"I know. We should really try to contact some other dragon riders. There's gotta be lots out there. It would make sense, wouldn't it?"

"Definitely. This whole mind thing…do you ever sense something when communicating with me? Like a colour? 'Cause I get this…"

"Green feeling?" Simon asked

"Exactly! It's weird but it's pretty cool…that you can sort of see…but more _feel _a colour."

"Yeah, I've noticed that. Took me a while to figure out what it was exactly."

I smiled. "It's so cool. And another thing…does this mean that we always know what is going on with our thoughts? Like, can we always _hear_ what's inside our mind, what we're thinking about?"

"I don't think so. I've noticed that when we talk this way I don't hear your _thoughts_ but I can hear what you are telling me."

"Yes, same with you. I guess we can only hear each other if we're purposely communicating." I said.

"But it's different with dragons I think, because they seem to be linked to us in so many more ways. But then – " Simon looked puzzled- "Why can I hear all your thoughts about Erik and Nightwish and whatnot?"

I smiled slyly, "Porbably because that's something I say out loud all the time anyway!"

He laughed. "Yeah."

Simon's eyes widened. "What time is it?!"

I frowned. "I dunno, I think" – I looked at my watch – "oh no! Class starts in two minutes! Let's go!"

_Phafnir, will you be okay? Just go home. I'll see you in a few hours._

_Okay. I'm sorry about the trouble we caused. _

I had to smile. _It's fine, little dragon. I like some mischief. But don't do this again without my approval._

_Deal._

Simon must have had the same sort of conversation with Elvangon, because the two dragons began to move in the same direction together.

We sprinted to the road and tried to cross the street as quickly as possible.

We were bounding up the staircase when something occurred to me.

"Simon" – I gasped for breath – "does this mean that…that – "

I was cut off by the bell. "See…see you!"

I sprinted into my class while Simon disappeared into the room across from it.

Simon sat through Civics daydreaming about what Lisa was going to say. Stupid bell, he never liked it. He tried to contact Lisa but she was too busy thinking about Erik.

_Erik…Erik… I love you…Erik…Erik…NIGHTWISH!_

Simon put his head down on his desk. Lisa was in her little world. The teacher continued to talk about government and put up an overhead. Simon paid no attention for it was boring and dull and he did not care about the "federal government".

The bell rang, which ended his torture, and he met up with Lisa in the busy halls.

"What were you going to say before? The bell cut you off!" Simon said but when Lisa responded he could not hear her for the halls were buzzing with conversation.

_Hehe I was just wondering,_ she said.

_About what?_ Simon asked silently.

_Well…dragons…exist! Obvsiouly, or we would not be having this conversation. Well, we might, but not in this particular extraordinary peculiar strange awesomely awesome way!_

_So you were wondering?_ Simon asked again, chuckling.

_Right! Well since dragons exist, and they are supposed to be mythical…does this mean that vampires exist?!_

Simon could sense a lot of excitement in his mind and he began to grin due to its effect.

_That's a good point, you know! But I don't know…_

_It's hard what to believe and what not to believe anymore isn't it?_

_Yeah, really is._

They walked down the stairs to the lower level of the school and into the drama room.  
Then the bell rang and their drama teacher walked in. "Everyone in a circle, quick!"

Everyone hurried to take off their shoes and bags and sat in a circle. They began with the question of the day then a quick lesson on proper staging techniques.

"Okay, we are going to split the class in two groups and I shall give you two minutes to use whatever props you want to make a bedroom scene".

The teacher split up the class in two. Luckily, Lisa was in Simon's group and unfortunately so was Dame. The first group climbed on stage and began setting up a bedroom set using tables, chairs, and other props. Two minutes went by and the stage was a disaster. Everyone began laughing at the attempt and the teacher motioned the other group to go up on stage and fix it.

Everyone was rushing on and off stage grabbing props and moving ones out. Simon began to move a small dresser to other side of the stage. As he began pushing Lisa placed a vase on the top of the dresser while Simon was not looking. Then in the excitement, Simon stopped pushing, the vase toppled over, and plunged to the ground. Simon watched as the vase fell to the ground. Then before he knew what he was doing and with a swift movement he stopped the vase in midair with magic.

Simon quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching. His classmates were still busy running off and on stage but Dame was looking at him and Lisa wide eyed and open mouthed. Then before he could say anything, Lisa kicked the vase and it smashed on the stage floor. Everyone stopped and looked at Lisa and Simon.

"Sorry, I um…was not paying attention". Simon stuttered.

"Everyone off stage! We need to call the janitor. Quickly now." The teacher walked to the phone and dialed.

Everyone broke out in chatter and Simon pulled Lisa aside.

"Thanks. Quick thinking! Think anyone saw?"  
"Yes, Dame."  
While they said that Dame approached.

"Nice trick. How did you do it?" He smiled a shrill smile.

"What are you talking about?" Lisa tried to act dumb but failed.

"Whatever, just wanted to say that I saw what you did and it was really cool."

Dame walked away.

"Do you think he knows?"

Then he received a tingle in his brain as one always gets when receiving telepathic messages. However, the feeling was different and it was not from Lisa but the words danced across his mind in red.

…_I know. _


End file.
